


Magnus The Magnificent Cat  {Version 3.0}

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Cat to Lover [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3rd Time's the Charm, A VERY possessive/attacky cat..., ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!, AU, Alec is gay, Alec will be single forever., Alternate Universe - Humans, Archer!Alec, Beware of that..., Cat Attacks, Cat!Magnus, Dating, Google Translated Spanish, Hahaha! That's a stupid Tag., I think I need therapy., Lightwood Sibling Fluff, Lydia & Alec Friendship, M/M, Magnus is a CAT, NO Trigger Warning Tags!, No - We still don't like Camille, OOC!!!, Simon & Alec friendship..., help me, human world - Freeform, mundane!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Alec has a problem. He can't keep a steady relationship. Magnus keeps getting in the way. Why was his cat determined to keep him single?Or, the Cat!Magnus AU that won't leave me alone...***Edit Note: This story has gotten mixed feedback. I tried to fix it with a separate Re-Write, but that didn't work. SO, I have decided to fix the Original and leave it at that. For those who gave me Kudos and Bookmarked this in its Original Format. Thank You! (IF you read this again, I hope you like the alterations.) I hope those who were having issues with this story will finally rest easy.PLEASE understand: I do not write to insult people or make people angry. I write to share ideas; with the hope of making someone happy.





	

Alec wakes to a pressure on his head. He smiles against the soft fur as he turns his head to knock Magnus off his face. 

"Morning," Alec says softly as he opens his eyes to stroke his beloved pet in his favorite spot. Magnus purrs in appreciation, eyes closed happily as his tail bats back and forth. 

Alec had found Magnus in a box outside his apartment. The poor feline was filthy and mewling so unhappily that Alec immediately picked him up and brought him inside. He bathed the animal, fed it, then the next day brought it to a vet to be checked out. The veterinarian gave the cat a clean bill of health but had no idea what kind of breed it was. That didn't bother Alec in the slightest. He took the dark furred animal home and gave him a name: Magnus. 

Though, recently, he's had to add a second part to that name: Bane. 

Alec stops rubbing Magnus in order to get up and ready for the day. He doesn't miss the cat glare sent his way when he does. 

Alec prepares Magnus's food first before making himself some toast and coffee. Magnus jumps onto the counter to be closer to eye level and looks at Alec expectantly. 

"No, Magnus," Alec tells his cat seriously. "You are still in trouble for what you did yesterday." 

Magnus tilts his head, ears lowering as his bright yellow eyes get bigger. 

Alec curses under his breath as he moves the bowl from the floor to the counter. As the cat hungrily eats the food, his owner grumbles, "Spoiled brat." 

Magnus makes a noise as if in reply and Alec can't help but laugh. 

'Yesterday' Alec had brought his coworker, Sebastian, home for dinner. He was considering asking him out properly afterwards. Everything was planned out. All the ingredients were prepped and the meal plan was perfect. 

But the second Sebastian had smiled at Alec with an adorable smile, Magnus jumped him. Literally. The cat had practically flown from the ground to throw himself at the visitor, knocking the human back a few steps. Alec immediately started to apologize as he picked his pet back up. Magnus hissed loudly from his owner's arms and Alec's guest decided it was best if he left. 

Alec could only nod in understanding as the man ran from his apartment as if set on fire. 

A pressure on his arm has Alec shaking his head of the memory as he looks down where Magnus was rubbing up against his legs. His cat meant more to him than a possible relationship. Sebastian was cute but not the person of his dream, so Alec easily let the romance die as he picks up his cat. 

"You know one day I'm going to bring home someone you'll have to deal with, right?" he asks, looking into those dazzling yellow eyes. Magnus licks at his nose and Alec chuckles as he carries his cat to the spare room which he had dedicated to Magnus. It had three different cat towers that interconnected with wall mounted raps, dozens of toys and the only litter box the animal would use; a golden colored, sparkly box. 

Alec strokes Manus from the tip of his head to the end of his tale a few times before standing. 

"I'll see you after work, Magnus." 

The cat meows out his reply before strutting over to the closest tower entrance and getting in. Alec smiles as he watches the animal turn back to him and purr. Getting Magnus to allow him to go to work was a beast of a challenge. Magnus would steal his keys, tears his clothes, pee on everything, and even stand in front of the door and make whiny noises of protest. Eventually, Alec had to have a serious sit down with the feline and lay out all the reasons for him to leave as if his pet was a disgruntled girlfriend he was trying to convince he wasn't cheating on. Magnus 'allowed' him to go to work the next day and since then, Alec hasn't had a problem. 

As Alec locks the door behind him he heaves a tired sigh. He was supposed to meet a new client at the archery range he worked at today. New people always made him feel uneasy. Too many clients tried to hit on him, or gushed at him instead of focusing on what he was trying to teach them. A few of them, once they learned he was gay, which was NONE of their business to begin with, would judge him or just ask to be transferred without another word to him. 

He just hopes this time will be a pleasant surprise of nothing happening at all. Nothing but arm placement and explaining which part was what on the bow and arrows... 

\--- 

"Lower your elbow," Alec puts a hand on his client's arm and gently pushes it down until it was in the right position. Jace was a great student, if not a little full of himself, but he was also a little slow on listening to details. "Now...Just let go." 

Jace uncurls his fingers too slowly, affecting the power behind the string and affecting the stability of the arrow. The arrow wobbles slightly until it lands at the feet of the target. 

"Better," Alec compliments truthfully. "A little faster on the release and you'd have actually hit it that time." 

"I'm better with a sword," Jace grumbles unhappily as lowers the bow. He looks to Alec, "How much longer do I have you for?" 

Alec checks the clock, "Five minutes." 

"Just enough time for you to show me how it's done so I can run it over in my head tonight," Jace grins, stepping out of the way. 

"You can't get any better by constantly watching others," Alec doesn't move from his spot. He had already shown Jace how to shoot the way he wanted him to seventeen times. He always did it the same way. What was there to see? "You can watch the instructors introduction videos online if you need to see it again. I want to see if I can get one of your arrows into that target before you leave." 

"Fine," Jace huffs as he gets back into position. "Do you mind...pushing me around till I look less like an idiot?" 

"You don't look like an idiot," Alec shakes his head as he adjusts the other man's stance. "There. Now, take the arrow." 

Jace pulls one from the bucket with the training arrows in it. 

"Lift as you notch it." 

Jace does as orders and Alec gently adjust his arm when the elbow goes to high again. 

"And...release." 

The arrow flies and hit the target at the very top. 

"You pulled as you let go," Alec explains as the man frowns. "The bow went up and so did your arrow. This isn't a gun from the movies. You have to keep a loose grip on the handle as you hold it and don't make unnecessary movements when releasing." 

"But I'm not the worst student you've ever had?" Jace asks with a broad smile as the timer for the session goes off. 

"Definitely not the worst," Alec smiles back. The blonde was cute. One of his blue eyes had a touch of brown to it, adding a sort of mystery to him. Alec had a hard time looking away from the other man's face while he was trying to instruct him. "I'll see you...next week?" 

"Actually, I managed to book you for the rest of this one," Jace comments as they make their way to off the firing range. "Which was not an easy task, I'll tell you that." 

Alec adjust his bow on his shoulder as he feels his cheeks heat up. It was true, he went through a lot of students, but not always because he was a 'great teacher'. 

"Alec?" 

The archer turns to his student. "Yeah?" 

Jace offers him his hand, "It was a real pleasure meeting you. I can't wait for my lesson tomorrow." 

"Yeah, me too," Alec shakes the hand with a warm smile. He didn't normally approve of dating his students but for the handsome blonde in front of him?... 

Alec might be willing to break the rules for Jace. 

\--- 

By the end of the week, Jace musters up the courage to ask Alec out. It's casual and sweet with a 'hey, if you're interested' vibe. The archer accepts. 

They go to a club for drinks but neither of the men are much into dancing so they decide to go for a walk down the pier instead. 

The walk leads to a few dinner dates that turn into a steamy kiss in the archery parking lot after hours. 

Alec is thinking about making things 'official' with the blonde. But first, he has to bring him home to Magnus. 

"He can be a little testy with new people," Alec is explaining as he unlocks his apartment door. "He might jump or hiss at you. It's really only ever been me. Not even my younger siblings have been here before. I mean, not since Magnus came to live with me." 

"Alec," Jace puts a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "It's okay! I'm not the biggest fan of cats, I don't hate them or anything though, so Magnus and I can hiss at each other." 

Alec tries to laugh at the joke but it's more of a nervous chuckle. He goes through first in an attempt to find Magnus and scoop him up before he can attack but there's no sign of his cat. 

"Magnus?" Alec calls out worriedly as he walks further into the apartment. "You here, buddy?" 

He hears Jace following behind and he turns to comment on his pet's strange behavior when he sees it. Magnus is somehow balancing on the coat rack just inside the door. The cat is crouched in a pre-attack stance and Alec is left to watch in almost slow motion as his prospective boyfriend walks through the door only to be attacked by Magnus. 

Jace shouts out in surprise and fear as he tries to push the ball of fury form his person. Alec runs over to pry Magnus from Jace's where the cat was trying to claw the blonde's face off. 

The second Alec pulls Magnus away from Jace, the cat curls its tail around the archer's arm and hisses at the newcomer even louder than it did to Sebastian. 

"Magnus!" Alec scolds the animal as he strokes him in an attempt to calm him. "Relax! This is my friend. He isn't here to hurt us. What has gotten into you?" 

"That's quite the..." Jace dabs at a bleeding wound with his hand as he searches for the right word. He grimace, "Pet, you've got there." 

"I'm sorry, Jace," Alec says sincerely. "He's a lot calmer now. Let me try to put him down so I can take care of your cut." 

Magnus makes an angry noise at that and wraps his arms around Alec's bicep. 

"Do you think you can lock him in your bedroom or something?" Jace asks as he eyes the cat warily. "I think if you try to put him down now, he'll end up trying to kill me again." 

"He's just a little...protective," Alec walks to Magnus's room in the hopes that having Jace in the room would help ease his pet's anxiety. Even in another room and with soothing words and stokes of his fur, Magnus does not let go of Alec. 

The archer tries for ten whole minutes but the cat won't let go. When Alec tries to slide him onto one of the towers, the cat only holds on tighter. Even using Magnus's favorite toys or catnip won't get him to lessen his hold in the slightest. 

"I have to go tell Jace you're being uncooperative," Alec tells his cat tiredly. "You better be nice to him, since you won't let go of me to do it alone." 

Magnus licks at his owner's arm where his claws had dug in a little. Alec sighs tiredly as he walks back to where Jace was waiting. 

"Couldn't get him off then," the blonde grimaces, wet paper towel to his face where the cut was. He pulls it away to smile at Alec, "I'm not mad, if you're worried about that. Maybe we can try this another day?" 

"Thanks, Jace," Alec relaxes with the other's carefree attitude. "I'm sorry about this. He's really a wonderful cat." 

"I'm sure he is," the blonde chuckles. "He has you for an owner after all." 

Jace lets himself out, not wanting to be within lunging distance of the feline and waves as he walks out the door. 

Alec collapses onto the couch and Magnus moves from his arm to place his paws on his chest and lick at his face. 

"This is not how you make things up to me, Magnus," Alec scolds him half-heartedly. "I really like Jace. Why can't be nice to him?" 

Magnus licks over Alec's lips and the archer chuckles as he pulls the animal away. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" 

Magnus purrs. 

Alec and Jace try a few more times to get Magnus to accept the blonde into the apartment. They even take the cat to an animal behaviorist, but nothing they do stops the feline from attacking any unwanted guests into his abode and the couple decides to end things before anything serious can happen. 

"I can tell by the way you look at Magnus that he means a lot to you," Jace smiles outside the apartment after the double digit try. "I'm not going to be a wailing princess and ask you to choose between us. Will it bother you if you remain as my instructor? I almost touched the inner circle last Friday." 

"Thank you for being so understanding, Jace," Alec feels a pang of regret because it wasn't going to work out. "I would be honored to keep teaching you. You're still a great student." 

Jace pulls the taller man in for a hug, "Till next time then." 

Alec hugs him back, "Yeah." 

\--- 

At work the next day, Alec eats lunch with his two friends/coworkers Simon and Lydia. While they work on their food, Alec brings up his feline troubles and his fears over what his future might end up becoming. 

"Why not just get rid of him?" Lydia isn't very helpful with her suggestions. The blonde woman was a no-nonsense instructor who didn't take crap from anyone. It caused a more than a few hard feelings at work and Alec hadn't like her much. That was until she took over his double shift so that he could go home for a family emergency. After that, the tall archer had gotten passed the woman's hard outer core and they had become friends. She raises an eyebrow to Alec's look of utter shock. "What? He's just an animal."

"He's MY animal," Alec points out a little angrily. He knows Lydia is just trying to be helpful. It just wasn't working. "I refuse to kick him out just because some good looking guy comes my way."

"Maybe it's just a wild cat territorial thing," Simon guesses around a mouth full of pasta. The glasses wearing younger man was in charge of the building's IT department and basically fixed everything that went wrong. He and Alec weren't friends at first either. It wasn't until after Alec found the kid silently crying in the storage area over a rejection from his best friend that they actually talked to each other. Alec supplied an awkward shoulder to cry on and Simon spilled his guts like a forlorn teenager. Then Alec told the kid to 'Pull yourself together. Why cry over what you can't have instead of focusing on what you might get later?' It didn't work like a charm but it got the two of them talking and they were quickly became friends. 

"I think he wants me to be alone," the archer sighs as he stabs at his salad. "I can tell by his contended purr after the last two 'victories' that he doesn't want anyone near me." 

"How does he let you go out of the house?" 

"We had a very long and detailed conversation about how I wasn't going to live on the streets and how much he liked glittery kitty cat toys." 

"You should stop spoiling him. Lay down the law," Lydia says as she wraps up her garbage. She glances at her watch. "I've got a student in five. Let me know when Magnus mauls your next chance at a love life."

"Thanks for the support," Alec calls after the blonde as she walks away. He shakes his head as he looks down at his pulverized leftovers.

Simon frowns in thought, "How does Magnus handle not-romantic people coming over? Because I can come over and fix your computer that you totally fried for free if you promise he won't try and kill me as soon as I walk through the door." 

"Well..." Alec tries to think back to the last time he had someone over who he wasn't trying to date. There really wasn't anyone. "I'm not sure." He groans at the next thought, "What if Magnus just hates everyone?" 

"As your friend, I am willing to test that theory out," Simon puts up a hand as if he were about to be sworn into court. "If I should die by Magnus's hand, just make sure you tell all the people who come top my funeral how awesome I was. Feel free to make things up. I'm okay with that." 

"You're such a geek," Alec shakes his head but he's smiling. 

Simon comes over that day and Alec holds his breath a little as he opens the door. 

"Magnus?" the archer calls into the house cautiously, checking the coat rack as he slowly walks into the apartment. Illogically, he explains, "Simon is just a friend. No mauling him, please." 

"Great way to boost a guy's confidence, Simon remarks sarcastically. Alec shrugs. 

Magnus comes trotting into the room and stops to sit in front of the two. His yellow eyes scan Simon over carefully before he turns them to stare intently at his owner. 

"Meow?" 

Simon breaks into hysterical giggles as Alec stares at his pet. 

"I guess that answers that," the archer remarks, still a little shocked but relieved that he won't have to worry about Isabelle or Max coming over for a visit. 

Simon stays for hours in the apartment. He fixes Alec's computer, plays a couple of video games with the other man, and even eats dinner with him with absolutely no feline interference. 

"It's too bad you're not my type," Alec muses aloud as he walks his friend to the door. Magnus makes a low noise as if disagreeing with that comment. 

"It's almost as if he's a jealous human," Simon says in awe as he reaches down to pet the cat. Magnus allows the affection with a rub of his head against the palm. "I think Magnus is too smart for his own good." 

"Great," the archer rolls his eyes. "My cat is a hyper intelligent and over protective. What next? He's secretly a warlock from another dimension?" 

"Now you're just being melodramatic," the geek laughs as he straightens. "I'm sure Magnus just has ninja instincts and will know when you bring the right one home." 

"That's not very helpful, Simon." 

"Sorry, it's all I've got." 

\--- 

Alec meets Jonathan at a mixer. He seems nice, all easy smiles and quick compliments, and he politely insists on taking Alec home. It isn't until they're actually at the apartment door that Alec starts to get a bad feeling about the guy.

"This is me," Alec tells him as he unnecessarily points to the door. "Thanks for the ride. I've got it from here." 

"Are you sure you don't want to invite me in?" Jonathan smiles as the archer moves to unlock the door. "I can be a lot of fun." 

Alec swallows nervously as he finally gets the key to go in the hole. He musters up his best fake smile to point at the other man, "No, I'm good. Thanks just the same."

"Why not?" Jonathan makes a pout that he probably thinks melts hearts. It gives Alec the creeps. "You're not even giving me a chance." 

"I said no," Alec tells him firmly, unlocking the door and opening it with a too hard push. "Now get out of my space before-" 

The archer doesn't get to finish his sentence. Jonathan jerks back with a shout, hands flying to reach for something on his back. 

Alec stares as the man spins around, shouting and reaching behind. Alec's eyes widen to see Magnus stuck fast to the man's back. The cat has all four paws imbedded into the man's flesh and Alec instantly jumps into action. 

"Magnus!" he shouts, more to get Jonathan attention then his pet's. "It's okay! Let go! Jonathan, stop shouting!" 

Jonathan continues to shout until Alec removes the cat from his back. Once freed, the man makes a mad dash to safety as the holes in the back of his shirt begin to be spotted with blood. He only pauses at the end of the hallway to point at the creature in the archer's hands, "Demon!" 

The man runs away as fast as he can. 

Alec gets into his apartment, closes the door and sinks against it before sliding down to sit on the floor. Magnus paws as his chest and face as if to check him over, then the feline starts licking him all over. Magnus starts with Alec's cheeks and mouth, before moving to his neck. On his way down to Alec's torso, the archer finally snaps out of his stupor and pulls the cat away. 

"Don't get used to this but..." Alec stares into those gorgeous yellow eyes and feels himself melting in them. "I'm actually really glad you chased that last one away." 

Magnus purrs, the noise vibrating his body in his owner's hold. Alec brings his cat to his chest as he gets to his feet. He makes them both a late night snack before going to bed early. 

\--- 

Isabelle and Max come for a visit during Alec's week of form work. The two take his bed while he sleeps on the couch and Magnus sleeps on top of him. Max loves Magnus and the cat seems to tolerate the child enough to let the boy 'teach him new tricks'. 

"He's not a dog," Alec reminds his baby brother as the boy rolls across the ground again to show the feline how it's done. "He doesn't need to learn 'roll over'." 

"But it's okay for him to learn 'maim and destroy'?" Izzy teases loud enough for her older brother to hear. 

"There's a reason why I used to keep everything from you," the archer rolls his eyes. "You like to tease me about everything I tell you." 

"Not everything." 

"Name one thing." 

"I didn't tease you about time you rented a tuxedo to go to our Senior prom." 

"Yes you did. And how is the two thousand dollar dress YOU bought any worse?" 

"A dress can cost a lot but still look practical for the occasion." 

"Yeah, but my tux only cost me fifty dollars. Did you even finish paying off your credit card bills for that pink puffy thing yet?" 

"It was dusty rose and yes I did, you nosy thing!" 

"Me nosy?" 

"Alec! Izzy! Look!" 

Both older sibling turn in time to see Magnus roll across the floor with Max. The boy brightens at his victory, "He did it! Magnus really did it! He rolled over!" 

"Wow!" Isabelle claps her hands in applause. "You really have a talent for cats, Max." 

"Magnus makes it easy by being the smartest cat in the world," the boy compliments as he rubs the feline's head. "Aren't you Magnus? You are the best cat in the world!" 

Magnus purrs in satisfaction as he leans into the boy's ministrations. 

Alec chuckles as he huffs to himself, "Show off." 

\--- 

Alec is seriously starting to think that he will be single for the rest of his life. 

He went on a double date with Jace and his new girlfriend Clary. It was surprisingly less awkward for Alec then he thought it would be, because his ex-boyfriend, (current best friend), had set him up with a handsome foreigner named Raphael; who was all charm and occasionally broke out in Spanish. 

"Lo siento, did you say two younger siblings? Or that your sibling was only two?" Raphael turns his full attention to Alec after ordering in rapid Spanish to the waiter at the Mexican restaurant they were eating at. 

"It was two younger siblings," Alec repeats with a smile. "Isabelle, is only a few years younger than me, but Max is almost ten years younger." 

"What a blessing to have such diversity," Raphael compliments. "I have no one but myself here. I came to live here in order to study at the leading blood research facility. I want to work on diseases of the blood." 

"That's amazing," Alec relaxes at the easy going vibe from the other man. Jace and Clary are too wrapped up in themselves to even look at the other two in their party. Alec hopes that means it's okay for him to ignore Jace as well. "Do you have any pets, Raphael?" 

"Si, I have a small dove given to me by mi tía," Raphael waves a hand as if to wipe away the last word. "Sorry, I mean my Aunt. She spoils me since I am her only relative who lives nearby to her." 

"Oh," Alec's heart sinks a little. "I have a cat named Magnus. He-uh-he's a little over protective of me. Only a few people can actually approach him without injury." 

That makes Raphael laugh. Alec decides he likes the other man's laugh. "That is like my cousin Pettra's dog! He used to chase away her suitors whenever they stepped passed the far gate. It took years before anyone brave enough could ask for her hand in marriage." 

Alec laughs along with Raphael as the food is brought to them. Dinner is delicious and Raphael is a delight to talk to. They exchange numbers after paying the bill, Jace and Clary long gone by then and Alec waves to his newest crush as he drives away on a motorcycle. 

'A motorcycle,' Alec thinks as he gets into his car. 'Could the man get any hotter?' 

Raphael calls Alec two days after the blind date and they make plans to meet up for cocktails that night. 

Talking with Raphael is easy for Alec and he even learns some Spanish through their conversations. 

They go out on and off for about three months. Then, on a bright sunny day with every visual hope of success, Alec brings Raphael to meet Magnus. 

"Did you wear two layers like I suggested?" Alec asks, hand on the unlocked front door and blood pressure already rising. 

"Yes, and no jacket, as you also suggested," Raphael motions to his attire with a flourish. He's wearing three shirts, actually, and a beaten old jersey he gotten from a donations rejection box. "If he goes for my face, I'll duck." 

"You might need to do more than that," Alec replies seriously as he opens the door. He lets it swing inwards as he looks for his cat, motioning for his date to wait outside until he can check for the feline. Everything looks clear as he walks the rest of the way in, which is a bad sign. There's no sign of Magnus anywhere. Alec checks the entire apartment for his cat but doesn't find him. 

"Did he escape outside?" Raphael asks worriedly as his date's search becomes more frantic. "Should I go out and start looking for him? Can you show me a picture?" 

"Yeah, I've got one on my phone..." Alec pulls out the device to find the best one to show Raphael as the man steps inside to see it. The door closes on its own, catching both men's attention. 

"Is that him?" is all Raphael gets to say before he is attacked. The man leaps out of Magnus's path and end up rolling over the back of the couch to crumple to a heap in the floor at the other side. Magnus darts toward his victim while Alec tries to catch him. The archer misses and the cat catches his prey. 

"Sálvame del diablo!" Raphael shouts as he pushes the cat away and scrambles away toward Alec. "What should I do?" 

'Play dead!' Rings though Alec's head as the Magnus comes charging for them. Alec puts his arms out wide to cover Raphael but his cat slides under both of their legs, leaps up to the counter then lunges for Raphael's head. The archer manages to turn them in time to catch the feline, holding him to his chest to keep him contained. 

Magnus mewls in protest as he struggles against Alec's hold. 

"Magnus!" Alec steps away from his date to prevent another attack. "Stop it! I like this one! Calm down!" 

"That is a very spirited animal," Raphael force laughs as he straightens his clothes. "You are...lucky to have such a...loving creature." 

Alec can sense the 'but' coming, so he prevents the other man from drawing out the inevitable, "But?" 

Raphael offers the archer a pained smile, "Eres muy dulce, but I don't think this will work out." 

"That's what I thought," Alec nods in understanding. Magnus stops moving in his arms and starts purring. "Do you want to delete me from your phone completely or...?" 

"Is this the 'being just friends' question?" Raphael asks with a little bit of a laugh as he steps back to the door. 

Alec shrugs, "Just because my cat hates you, doesn't mean I do." 

"Let me think about that," the other man shrugs. "We shall see." 

Raphael leaves and the room goes still as Alec stares at it. 

Alec looks down at Magnus and his cat looks up at him. 

"You're impossible." 

Magnus meows, his tale curling around Alec's hand. 

The archer shakes his head as his thumb rubs against the animal's tail. 

Alec and Magnus watch movies on the couch while the owner eats popcorn and his cat curls contently on his shoulders. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes (Translated by Google):  
> 'Sálvame del diablo!' - 'Save me from the devil!' [Spanish]  
> 'Eres muy dulce.' - 'You are very sweet.' [Spanish]
> 
> *{This was fluffier in my head.}*
> 
> I am (still, very much) legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
